Five Nights at Peppa's Sister
Plot After all these years, it's back. The old ones are gone, the new ones are also gone, and he remains with the others. He wants out. He wants a change of clothes. And he will get them. Transcript This takes place after the epilogue of FNaP 4 Peppa and George are running to the burnt restaurant where the truck is. George: Huh? Some workers are moving shiny new animatronics. Peppa: What's going on? Worker 1: Don't you know? Since the old animatronics got moved to a Children's Hospital, we replaced them with these new ones. Those guys over there just finished rebuilding the building. Peppa: Who's that? Worker 2: (moves Baby out of van) Oh this? This is Baby, the new main attraction. You'll get to see later because your an employee. Peppa: What? Scotty: (walks up) Oh, I just told them your gonna be the new night guard. Hope you don't mind. Peppa: I hate you. Scotty: Please! I need a new night guard- (looks at George) or two. George: Nope! (runs off) Suzy: I'll do it! Peppa: No Suzy! You barely survived last time you were here! Which was the FIRST TIME! Suzy: I can do it! We'll do it!! Peppa: You just had to speak for me...fine I'll do it! Night 1 Suzy: Night 1! This is gonna be great! Peppa: (sipping soda nervously) They're coming! Hide! Phone Rings. Peppa: Oh my toe! It's them! Suzy: Peppa calm the heck down! It's just the phone! (picks up phone) Littlebat10: (on phone) HELLO? Peppa: Not him! (grabs phone) Listen! No going crazy! That's the last thing right now that's gonna get us all killed! Littlebat10: Whoa, calm down I just called up to tell you something. Scotty wanted me to tell you to that these robots are a bit glitchy- oh forget the explanation they're basically like Springtrap made of chrome, can't wear them as a suit, and aren't possessed they're just glitchy! Bye! (hangs up quickly) Peppa: That's weird. I thought the company- WERE ALL GONNA DIE! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Suzy: CALM DOWN OR WERE BOTH DEAD! Echos through building. Peppa: Okay, lets just go and do our job! 3:00 Peppa: There, I crafted the desk into a hiding place! Quick get under! They get under the desk and hide. Baby: Where are they? I could have sworn they were in here. Oh well. (leaves) Later, it's 6:00 Night 2-4 Please Someone Besides the guy who wrote FNaP WORLD finish(had to give everyone a turn) Night 5 Peppa: Things are going good, I think we got this thing down! Suzy: Yeah! Red Guy: (breaks in) HAHA! You though you could stop me! I'll get you! Peppa: Run! They run off, and enter the scooping room. Ennard: (on other side of glass) I'll escape! I'll use your skin to escape this place! I'll be free! Peppa: Oh no! Were doomed! Red Guy then realized he's just worthless dying trying to kill Peppa and Suzy. He needs to change his ways. Peppa: You got us into this mess! Red Guy: The only person getting scooped tonight is me! I finally realized I need to change my evil ways, and to prove it-(pushes Peppa and Suzy out of way and jumps in they're place)-Goodbye kid, never stop dreaming. He then gets scooped and his skin torn off. Peppa: Run! 9:56 Peppa is at home with Suzy telling the family and Scotty what happened. Scotty: Oh...I never knew he would end up like that. I really need to stop making glitchy robots! 3 weeks later, the restaurant is demolished, the animatronics are fixed and send to the same children's hospital as the old ones, and everything is lovely once again. Credits Epilogue Ennard: (is stitching Red Guy's skin on) Poor guy, well, now to escape! (escapes out of restaurant) I'm free! The End?Category:FNaP